


Waiting

by rose_a_lee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Semidrabble, fixed length ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_a_lee/pseuds/rose_a_lee
Summary: Rosie knows that Sam will come home.
Relationships: Rose Cotton/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Waiting

The waiting was terrible. It _was_ waiting, though her brothers insisted Sam would never come back.

“Serves him right for following mad Baggins,” snorted Nibs. “This is what comes of learning to read.”

Rosie pushed him into Bywater Pool. After that he kept quiet, and let her wait in peace.


End file.
